Anata's Story: BFFs Ending
by InvaderQix
Summary: An alternate timeline of Anata's Story in which she is not abandoned by her best friend Kari, is a tricky Ugly and is accepted into the Crims once she becomes Pretty. In this timeline, she and Kari stay friends for many years and there isn't as much drama as in the true story.
1. Being Tricky

I hid under the bridge, silent and watching. When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I froze.

"It's just me, Cutie." I sighed in relief at my friend Kari's voice.

"I'm sorry about this Kari. This whole year has just been so bogus without you, and I miss you a lot. I…I just had to see you at least once before my birthday."

She softly patted my spiky black hair. "You cut it."

"Yeah. I got sick of that stupid cowlick so I tried to hide it."

Kari smiled. "It's so cutie-making. I can't wait for you to be Pretty. We're gonna have lots of happy-making times!"

I hugged her tightly, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Aww, don't be sad, Cutie-la! It's only for two more months."

I took a good look at my beautiful friend. Her doe eyes sparkled green with a ring of red jewel dust around them, her once frizzy hair was now in big voluminous curls, her stick figure body was now curvy and voluptuous, and she was three heads taller than me.

"Dizzy-making, isn't she?" a male voice said.

I looked past Kari to see a black haired, golden eyed male Pretty standing behind her.

"Hey Zane-la. This is my friend Anata."

The boy, Zane, looked at me and smiled. "She's so cute, she almost looks like a littlie."

I blushed, which made Kari giggle. "My sixteenth birthday is in two months!"

"Then I'll see you in two months, Anata-la." Zane walked away, waving.

Kari smiled at me again. "You're gonna love Zane and his friends. They call themselves the Crims, and the only let tricky Pretties in. I hope you do some really great tricks in the next two months. You know, something other than sneaking out and boarding at the rapids, as much fun as that is."

"I think I should start hanging out with some tricky Uglies, get a sense of what it really means. Plus, you're right, sneaking out and boarding at the rapids gets old after a while."

Kari hugged me and patted my hair again. "I'll see you soon, Cutie-la."

She brushed off her sparkly dress and waved at me, smiling her beautiful smile, then walking back towards her party.

It was then that I burst into tears. How could I ever survive two months without my best friend? The past year was hard enough!

Why did Uglies and Pretties have to be separated?

I put on my goggles, one last time, and flew towards the rapids. After this last ride, I needed to get tricky.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a ping from Kari waiting for me.

_"Good morning Cutie-la! You have some work to do! I've sent a map and coordinates to an Ugly hideout at Zane's old dorm. They need help tricking their hoverboards, and I know if anyone can do it, it's you. Once you do that, they'll let you in on this trick they're playing. I hope this'll make the next two months a little easier for you. See you soon!_

_-Kari"_

I walked over to my hoverboard and opened the control panel. Some wires were snapped and reconnected, and the safety governors were off. It really wasn't that hard if you knew what you were doing, which wires to cut and reconnect. You also needed to be prepared for the pain that came with wiping out.

I chewed a toothpaste pill and put on my uniform.

"Uglies asking me to help them be tricky. Wow." I slid on my crash bracelets, pushed my board out the window and hopped on, soon feeling silly for it since it wasn't nighttime and everyone could see me. I was too used to sneaking out.

"I'm Rivend. This is my cousin Cypher, that's Linton. She prefers to be called Linty. And this is Kirie."

Rivend and Cypher both had long shaggy hair with shades of red and brown in them. Linton/Linty had wavy red hair and freckles and Kirie had long black hair.

I shook all of their hands. "I'm Anata. My old friends used to call me Cutie, but they're all Pretty now."  
"We prefer not to use Ugly nicknames, but you're not all that ugly, so I think Cutie is okay."

I looked at Linton/Linty. "Do you really mind if I call you Linton? I don't like the idea of calling someone linty because well… lint was something that came off of Rusty clothing. I mean yeah, we don't have it anymore because all our clothes are made out of nanos but still. I just think calling someone linty is weird."

She shrugged. "Most people call me Linty, but if you really find it all that weird, I suppose I'll let _you_ call me Linton."

I smiled. "Okay, back to business. You guys need tricked –out hoverboards and a guide to riding at the rapids. Here's how we do it. Grab your hoverboards and open the control panel."

They all sat next to their boards and did as told. I passed out wire cutters.

"Gently cut the green and red wires and twist them together. This turns off the safety governors. After that, you're going to cut the blue and yellow wires and twist them together. This blocks the city's interface and allows you to exit the greenbelt. Easy as that."

They all got to cutting and twisting. I had to fix Linton's and Cypher's, but soon, their boards were functioning correctly.

"Great. Now here's the thing about the rapids. It's not like boarding across the river to New Pretty Town. It's dangerous. You can get hurt. They're called _rapids _ for a reason. You have to be prepared for the wipeouts. I've been doing this for three years, so don't be discouraged. This type of thing requires practice and patience. Are you guys still in?"  
Cypher raised his hand. "Do you think this will clear our heads enough to pull a good trick?"

I nodded. "Adrenaline is good for thinking. Any more questions?"

They all shook their heads. I snapped my fingers and my hoverboard lifted up.

"All right Uglies, let's board!"

It was then I had realized how much I missed the feeling of my hair whipping into my face. My dorm jacket whipped behind me, I had it tied around my neck like a cape since I hated wearing it. My tank top and sweatpants were enough for me. I looked behind me and saw that the rest of them were struggling to keep up with me. I guess I forgot to mention that shutting the safeties off meant that you needed to learn to control your hoverboard's newfound speed. Oops.

No biggie. They'd learn.


	2. Jump

"Alright, try to follow the path of the rapids as best you can! Brace yourself!"

Water stung my face as I held my hand out to Cypher. Rivend and Kirie had already crossed the rapids and were struggling to stay on their boards. Cypher began to cross, going too slowly to keep the speed of the rapids.

"Faster, Cy! You'll be swept away at that speed!" He gave me a desperate look and I sped over to him.

"Come on! You want to be tricky, you better be brave!" I said, pushing him gently. He picked up on his speed and barely made it across. Now, I had to help Linton. Her hair was stuck to her face and neck, wet with perspiration and water from the rapids. I held my hand out to her and she slowly crossed.

"No going slow! Linton, speed up or you're done for!" These Uglies needed a serious lesson in boarding. Safeties off, they were amateurs.

Instead of speeding up, she ascended and landed on the ground next to a large tree. "I can't. I can't do this. I'm not brave or tricky enough. I'll be the most boring Pretty ever!"

I flew to her side and yanked her up. "Now is not the time to be wallowing in your self-pity! Do you want to cross those rapids and learn to be tricky, or are you just gonna fly back to your safe, warm dorm room and let yourself become boring?"

She flew away from me, back in the direction of the city.

"Too bad." I said, flying back to the rest of them.

"So…tell me about this trick you're planning."

We were all sitting in Kari's room at Garbo Mansion. She let us use her hole in the wall to make some dark bodysuits and pretty outfits to wear over them.

"We are gonna scare the crap out of those Pretties!" I squealed in excitement.

"We're gonna scare the crap out of everyone in the vicinity." Rivend mumbled. Putting on the tux he made and pulling his hair back.

I went back to the bowl of soup next to Kari's bed that I'd half eaten. It was delicious, better than anything they've fed us in Uglyville. Kari slipped a brown wig on my head that was styled in ringlets.

"You think I'd look good with brown hair? When I'm Pretty?" I asked.

"You look pretty with it now, Cutie-la." She said softly, brushing the wig out.

"I know, but when I'm a Pretty, do you still think I'd look good with it?"

"Make a morphos picture with it after your trick." She stretched and yawned. "Time for you soon-to-be Pretties to scram. I gotta get some sleep."

I hugged my beautiful friend tightly and ran to the window.

"Thanks, Frizzle-wa." I whispered, using her old Ugly nickname.

"Anytime, Cutie-la." She said, closing the window once we were all in the air. Thankfully, Kari lived on the first floor of Garbo mansion, and we could stay close to the ground. We'd have to scale Valentino Tower to get to the top of Valentino mansion, but I knew we could do it.

"You ready guys?" I whispered, excitement rushing through me.

They all gave me a thumbs up, and we hopped off our boards onto the roof of the oldest mansion in the city. We all walked to the edge of the building and fell to our knees. A few curious Pretties watched us in amusement.

"I can't do it anymore, guys. I can't! I hate being Ugly!" I cried, putting all my heart into the performance.

"I know how it feels. I hate being Ugly too. I don't want to wait another year for the operation! If I can't be Pretty now, I don't want to live anymore!" Kirie fell into my arms.

"What'll we do? The wait is unbearable!" Rivend put his hands in his face and Cypher stood up.

"Let's jump, guys. Lets end it. Maybe in the afterlife, we can be Pretty!"

I could hear the Pretties starting to panic, sending pings to all of their friends. A crowd was gathering outside of the mansion.

We all stepped onto the ledge and held hands.

"I'll see you soon, guys! In the pretty afterlife." Tears fell down my face, and I laughed. How did that happen.

"Goodbye, cruel world!" Cypher shouted to the skies, and we all jumped.

Falling is scary as hell. It's also exciting as hell, too. Mostly scary.

The wind whipped the wig all over my face and I couldn't see the ground below me. I could feel Kirie and Rivend let go of my hands, and I clenched my fists as the ground raced up towards me.

I could hear the Pretties all screaming and crying. We were really causing a commotion. That's when I felt it. A strong pull on my torso, and then I shot up into the air.

I loved bungee jackets.

When I saw the moon, I couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. Would people marvel at me like that in two months? Would boys…?

I hoverbounced a few feet towards a group of startled Pretties and just laid on my back in the soft grass for a while. They kept asking me if I was okay, but I tuned them out. I was more than okay. Adrenaline rushed through me, and I felt like I could lift anything. But at that moment, all I wanted to do was to lay down in the soft grass. Sadly, I knew that I'd have to start running. I stood up, ripped the party clothes off of me and pulled my bodysuit's hood on my head, stuffing the wig under it.

I ran deep into the woods, towards the river where we said we'd meet. We had left our stolen hoverboards on the roof of Valentino and left our actual hoverboards by the river. I'd never been so happy to ride on a fast hoverboard again.

"We are gonna be so notorious for this!" I shouted, leading them towards the rapids.

"Yeah, but hopefully the wardens won't spot us!" Cypher shouted.

"Yeah, right! What are you scared of, being reported to Special Circumstances? You know they're just a rumor!" We crossed the rapids, splashing each other and laughing. Tonight was a fun night.

Too bad I never realized how badly the consequences would _suck._


	3. Trouble

I got a ping the next morning from Kari, telling me how freaked out everyone was about last night's stunt. As I got ready for breakfast, I got a ping from someone else. Slipping my ring off and stepping into the shower, I sighed and let the water run all over me. I was jealous of Kari's room. She got a huge bed, a Jacuzzi, an awesome wall screen, a huge closet, a huge hole in the wall used to fill said closet, and all I had was a bed, a closet full of dorm uniforms and my hoverboard.

Maybe that's why every Ugly is so desperate to turn sixteen, other than the fact that we wanted to be gorgeous. Pretties got more stuff than Uglies did. I hated these last two months more than I ever had before.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried my hair off and threw the towel on the ground, reaching for another one to wrap around myself. I slipped my ring back on and opened my pings.

I had fifty of them.

_I saw your trick last night. I hope you'll be joining the Crims when you become Pretty, Ms. Komatsu._

_-Zane_

_Nobody will shut up about us! We're the most popular Uglies like, ever!_

_-Kirie_

_We need to talk, now. We're in deep shit. Go to the hideout and stay hidden._

_-Rivend._

Most of the other pings were from Uglies that couldn't believe we had done that trick. The ping that concerned me the most was the one from Rivend.

I sped over to the hideout and snuck into the shadows. After the door closed, I couldn't see anything. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Cypher stepped in.

"You got a ping from him too?" he asked. I nodded and my heart was racing. What had happened, other than the fact that people couldn't stop talking about us and that I was possibly going to be a Crim once I left New Pretty Town Hospital?

After about an hour, Rivend and Kirie walked in. When he closed the door, we were in complete darkness.

"Linton was hurt really bad last night. She was found near the rapids."

I stayed where I was, and I felt Cypher squeeze my hand.

"She was trying to ride her board, I guess to prove that she wasn't gonna be a boring Pretty. She was asleep for a long time, but she said _your_ name, Anata."

I swallowed hard. They'd track me through her. What would they do once they found me?

"She said that _you_ told her to meet you at the rapids that night. Quite obviously, she was lying, and I'm pretty sure your dorm sensors and the feeds will prove otherwise. I think right now she's trying to save her own pathetic hide."

I said nothing, and stayed where I was. I couldn't board at the rapids anymore, not after this. But then again, this wouldn't have happened if I'd never taught them how to break the safeties. I shouldn't have done this. Now everyone knew who I was and the wardens would have no trouble finding me.

I snapped, and my hoverboard flew under me as I jumped. I soared out of there and towards the only place I hadn't shown to anyone. You had to _know_ someone to know about this place.

The real Rusty Ruins.

The city had a nice, cleaned up version of the Ruins, and then there was the real version, the Ruins where you could see real skeletons inside of their land cars, and a roller coaster that people rode on for fun. I thought it would be fun, but there was a huge gap in the coaster, which reminded me of Linton and how I didn't want to end up like her, the lying little wench she was.

I climbed up one of the buildings and sat on a high beam, my hoverboard keeping close in case it broke. Once I felt sturdy, I began to cry.

I had ruined my chances of becoming Pretty. I had wanted it so bad, and now I probably wouldn't get it after everything I'd done.

I sat there and cried for hours, then got back on my board and flew towards the dorms. I flew past Linton's room, and surprisingly, she was in there, making her bed. I wanted to fly in there and beat her up worse than the rapids had, but I held myself back and continued to my room. Luckily, by the time I had left the Ruins, it was past curfew, but unluckily, I had no way of hiding myself if I got caught. I flew low and picked up speed.

When I'd opened the door to my room, a beautiful she-wolf was sitting on my bed, smiling at me.

"Hello Anata." She said. "I am Dr. Cable."

I said nothing, and put my hoverboard in the corner of my room.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, still smiling.

"Um…a little." I murmured, slipping out of my uniform into my pajamas. She picked up a water purifier and dropped a food packet into it. After a few minutes, she handed me a fork and a weird spaghetti dish.

"Your birthday is in two months, is it not?" she asked, while I blew at the piping hot food.

"Yeah… are you here to tell me that I can't have the surgery?" I said, looking down at my food. It was okay, but even Uglyville's food was better.

"Good heavens no! We know about your stunt in New Pretty Town, but we're not going to keep you from having the surgery. We just need to ask you a few questions about your friend Linton."  
"She's not my friend. Friends don't tell lies about each other." I ate another bit of the food and sighed.

"Either way, we have questions, and you'll give us answers, yes?"  
I shrugged. I would if it meant she'd leave me alone and never come back.

"Why was Linton at the rapids that night?" she asked.

"To prove she wouldn't be a "boring Pretty." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Dr. Cable picked a doll up off of my bed, then dropped it again. "Who was she trying to prove it to?"

"Herself? I don't know." I was feeling really dizzy. I put the spaghetti down and held my head in my hands.

"If this is the case, then why were you the one that taught her to break the safeties on her hoverboard?"

My arms and legs felt heavy and I shook my head. "It's not rocket science. You snip cords and reconnect them. She probably figured it out herself."

"If memory serves, you taught her and a few other Uglies how to break their safeties."

"You have no proof." What had that bitch put in my food?

I tried to stand up, but I fell to the floor in a heap. I felt strong arms grab me, then I was in darkness.


End file.
